


A Lover In Earnest

by HamHamNeedsToChill



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotica, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Poetry, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sensual Play, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamNeedsToChill/pseuds/HamHamNeedsToChill
Summary: Richard and Edmund get along better than most, they agree on most everything, quote and recite Shakespeare, and share good cheer.Though sometimes they long for more than that.
Relationships: Edmund Hewlett/Richard Woodhull
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. A Little Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction I thought up and just couldn't resist any longer! They get along so well, darn it.
> 
> \- : Enter/Exit Dream
> 
> *** : Time Skip
> 
> (No smut in this chapter)

This was a rainy night, the perfect time to curl up with a good book and a cup of tea, winding down for a peaceful sleep. Both of the men in the house were occupied with just that. The rain pattered against the windows gently, the sound of the leaves rustling outside accompanying it. The house was warm, small fires alight in the various hearths around the home.

Richard sighs softly, smiling as he read his book of poetry by William Shakespeare. He admired the works of poets, their words lifting him when other things could not. The warm cup of tea beside him certainly helped with his mood. He read the play in front of him, picturing it in his mind as he did so. He couldn't help but imagine people in his life as the characters, some fitting, some not, if only to amuse himself, and since he would never know the faces intended for them. He chuckles as he imagines Simcoe as a sort of Macbeth. He shakes his head. That wasn't even the play he was reading. 

"Romeo and Juliet." He reminded himself in a whisper, trying not to jar the atmosphere by talking too loud. He started reading again, smiling as he imagined Mary as Juliet and Abraham as Romeo. Not that it was particularly fitting, as Anna and his son would be more star crossed than anyone else. But he didn't want to think about that.

Little did he know, Hewlett was doing the same in his room, drinking a cup of tea as he read his book of Shakespeare plays. He preferred reading Romeo and Juliet, arguably one of his best plays. Othello was rather intriguing as well. Though with this peaceful mood he was in, Romeo and Juliet was perfect with his tea. It was like cheese and wine. He sighs contently, closing his eyes for a moment to listen to the rain and smell the faint aroma of it.

He knew he read Romeo and Juliet so ardently because he hoped to find his own true love some day. Hopefully not star crossed, but someone he could love to the end of his days. However long or short that would be. He was a helpless romantic and he knew it. Perhaps he was a bit pathetic in this aspect, hoping his partner would just appear. He would have to find them, wouldn't he? He sighs softly, taking a slow sip of his tea as he looked back down at his book. He often found himself thinking about this. 

"Who am I destined to be with?" He questioned himself softly, pondering the idea for a while. He thought of Anna, though he wasn't sure he had the courage to tell her how he felt. Curse my cowardliness... He thought to himself with a huff. If only there was someone he could confide in to talk about it. Wait, there was someone he could talk to! Richard, of course. He quickly drank the last mouthful of tea and set his book down, getting up and walking out of his room to go to Richard's. He stopped at the door, knocking softly so as not to wake him if he was asleep.

Richard looked over at his door as he heard the soft knock. That must be the Major... He thought to himself, getting up and opening the door. He wasn't surprised to see Hewlett, without much of a smile on his face.

"Major Hewlett, come in." He smiles politely, which earned him a small smile in return. He grins more brightly, he did like the Major's smile. It seemed to Richard that Hewlett didn't smile often enough. Now was the question of why he was visiting him at such an hour. "Is there something troubling you? I can't imagine what you'd want to talk about at this time of night." He says softly, taking a seat on his bed while Hewlett seated himself in a chair across the room. He watched the Major squirm a little in his seat, sighing as he wrung his hands together. In truth, Edmund was nervous to talk about this with anyone, but he figured he would have to talk about it with someone.

"Yes, actually... It's not of utmost importance, but I thought I would talk to you while you were still awake." He took a moment to try thinking about what he would say; how he wold phrase his question. He knew Richard was waiting patiently for him to continue, and he didn't want to keep the poor man waiting. "When it comes to be this late in the day, I can't help but think about who I'm destined to be with." He admits. Richard's brow furrowed with slight confusion, wondering what Hewlett was going on about.

"What do you mean?" He asks softly, clasping his hands together in his lap. Hewlett scoffed out a laugh. Of course Richard wouldn't know what he was talking about.

"I mean, who will be my lover? I haven't the foggiest idea who I'm supposed to love, or when I'll meet them." Hewlett explains, talking with his hands nervously. He had a tendency to do so while he was thinking aloud. Richard made a face of realization, nodding to show he understood. Hewlett watched the other man think deeply.

"Have you considered the fact that it may be someone you already know?" He asks, tilting his head a little. Hewlett nods, but then shakes his head.

"I'm not convinced it's any woman I know..." He admits with a sad sigh. Richard pondered the Major's words for a moment, wondering if he had specified the gender on purpose. Richard decided to point it out.

"And... you're uncertain if it's any man you know?" He asks, not accusingly, but Richard realized it may have come off that way. The Major's cheek flush with embarrassment, and he shook his head.

"N-No! That's not what I meant... I..." He sighs, covering his face. He wasn't sure why he phrased it like that. Probably because he was tired. Richard chuckles softly, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh, relax. I jest. You'll find the right person Major. Someone such as yourself is simply more desirable to a subtler crowd. You'll likely have to find people with similar interests." He assures his friend, nodding to him. Hewlett nods, thinking about this as he chewed his lip. Yes, that sounded right. People with similar interests. Hewlett's thoughts were interrupted as Richard yawned sleepily. "It is very late, and we should both rest. Sleep on it, think about your options." He says softly, starting to ready his bed. Hewlett nods, taking this as his hint to leave the room.

"Ah, yes... Sleep. Goodnight Richard." He nods to his friend, getting up from his chair and heading out of the room to his own. Richard heard Hewlett shut the door as he climbed into bed. He was exhausted from the long day. He had been working out numbers and writing letters. Perhaps not hard on his body, but hard on his mind. And that was certainly enough for him. He blew out the candle by his bed and thought about what Hewlett had said. He wondered if Hewlett meant only a lover, or a friend he could be with. In which case, he hoped he could stay good friends with the Major.

Hewlett was stuck thinking about what Richard had told him. Someone with similar interest... He didn't know of anyone with similar interests besides Richard, but he had always considered him as a friend. Well, perhaps he could stay friends with Richard for the rest of his days. Though, he longed for someone to hold him, someone to kiss, and make love with. He smiled at the thought, gradually falling asleep to the soft sound of rain outside his window.

-

Edmund's dreams were confusing that night. His mind didn't show him pictures, but rather spoke to him of possibilities. How far would he have to travel away from Setauket to find his one true love? Would she be pretty? Would she be as smart as him? Smarter? Maybe she would already be taken. Could he even find anyone that could come to know him as well as Richard did? He squirmed in his sleep as his mind shifted gears. 

Richard has similar interests. He's trustworthy, polite, well read, he loves Shakespeare, and could come to appreciate the stars. You love him as a friend. His love can change into something more than that. You know it will. He's your friend, he'll understand. He won't mind if you tell him. Hewlett tossed and turned nervously, his subconscious telling him yes and no all at the same time. 

Just imagine kissing him for the first time. Feeling his arms around you in a tender embrace. His deep voice lulling you to sleep as he reads to you at night. Feel his hands upon you, holding you as if you are the most precious thing in the world. He cried out in his sleep, unable to escape the conflict in his mind.

-

Edmund awoke in the morning, the birds chirping after the rainfall was over. He sighs softly, hardly remembering his dream or much of what had happened the night before. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, heading down for breakfast. He was in his night robes, but he hardly cared. He would get dressed for the day after he had something to eat. However, he was surprised to see Richard waiting for him as he got to the kitchen. He was holding a cup of tea, looking rather tired as well.

"Richard... I didn't think you'd be up before me." The Major admits, walking into the kitchen and picking up an apple to eat. Richard sighs softly, sipping his tea.

"You really have no idea what happened last night?" He asks. Hewlett's brow furrowed with worry. Had lighting caught something on fire? He shakes his head in response.

"No? If there was something with the storm outside, I slept through it. Did something happen?" He asks. Richard scoffs, setting his cup down as he leaned back against a table.

"So you really don't know what happened. Well, let me fill you in. At about 4 am, you started yelling in your sleep. It was only a few times, but it was enough times to wake me, and let me understand what exactly you were saying. Though, what spurred you to say that, is beyond me." He began. Hewlett butted in, confused and bewildered that he had said something in his sleep, much less yelled anything.

"Well, what did I say?" He asks curiously, feeling a little bad for Richard. He quickly realized that Richard had likely been awake since then. How unfortunate. Richard rubs his face sleepily, only confirming Hewlett's suspicions.

"You were yelling about how you couldn't do something. "I can't do that! I can't do that!" I can't imagine what was happening that would make you scream that so loudly." He says with a sigh, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a bite. Hewlett's cheeks flushed as the words from his dream came flooding back to him. Damn. Well he couldn't just spill everything about his dream.

"I... Can't imagine what it would've been either. Sadly I don't remember it." Hewlett says with a frown. Richard huffs, taking another bite of his apple.

"A shame, wish I knew what dream had caused you to accidentally wake me. I've been awake since then." He finally admits. Hewlett chews his lip, he felt bad that he had woken his dear friend. But he couldn't possibly talk about his dream. He felt like he never could. 

Richard sighs, he knew something was up, but he couldn't imagine asking about it now. It was obvious the Major felt guilty about waking him. He shouldn't press about the matter, not now at least. He ate his apple, while Hewlett grabbed something for himself and headed into the living room to eat it. Well- he couldn't just leave the matter be and never speak about it either. Otherwise things would be awkward between them for the time being, and he couldn't have that. He finished his fruit and headed into the living room as well, sitting down beside Hewlett on the couch. Hewlett's cheeks flushed, hoping Richard wouldn't ask, at least until he finished his apple and slice of cheese. Thankfully Richard did wait, if a little awkwardly. 

"Major... Forgive me for poking my nose into your business but... I want to know what your dream was about." As soon as these words left his lips, Hewlett sighed and looked away nervously. Richard frowns, gently setting his hand on the Major's shoulder. Hewlett flinched at his touch, whimpering softly. Richard, surprised, pulled his hand back. "I-I'm sorry... I-" Hewlett silenced him by raising his hand, sighing softly. It seemed they would be talking about it now.

"Please Richard, call me Edmund while we're alone, yes? Seems less formal. We are friends after all." He began. Richard nods in agreement, waiting for Hewlett to continue. Edmund sighs softly, looking up at Richard. "Richard my dream last night was..." He was struggling to find the proper words to describe it. Richard smiles warmly.

"It's alright, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise." He gently pats Edmund on the back. Hewlett nods, sighing to try and let out the tension in his chest.

"My dream last night wasn't really a dream, more of a series of questions and thoughts about um... Well, about the conversation we had last night. Finding my lover. And well... We've been friends for some time but I..." He was talking with his hands again, nervousness making his hands shake. "I need more time to think about it. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I don't know when this bloody war will be over, and I can't leave Setauket while it's still going!" He says with frustration, balling his hands into fists. He wanted to cry. He didn't feel like he could tell Richard about his sudden and ardent love for him. Richard frowns, realizing the frustrations the Major was going through.

"I see... You're concerned that you may never find your true love, since you are bound to Setauket for an unknown amount of time. But, who says your love isn't in Setauket?" He asks. Edmund swallowed the lump in his throat nervously.

"I'm afraid that if my true love is in Setauket, they won't love me back..." He says honestly, looking up at Richard tearfully. The other man noticed his teary-eyed expression, and frowns.

"Oh... Let me get you something for your eh-" Richard was cut off as Hewlett shakes his head, getting up and quickly retreating to his room. He didn't want Richard to see him cry. He couldn't let him see his tears of sorrow for the love he felt he couldn't have. Richard was left to wonder what had gone wrong, while he sat there bewildered on the couch. He wasn't going to ask about this again today. Certainly the Major would talk to him about it later when he was feeling better. Richard laid back on the couch, deciding to take a short nap, since his slumber had been interrupted the night before. He needed some rest now more than ever; if only to clear his thoughts as well. And perhaps, come up with some good advice for his friend.

-

Richard's dreams, if however brief they were, were effective in showing him exactly what he needed to see. He saw his dreams in images, clear as day before him. Nothing could be mistaken, nor denied in his dreams. He knew himself, a judge, looked for lies in others to bring forth the truth of the matter to all. His mind was similar. Subconsciously his own mind picked him apart, weeded out the things he was lying to himself about. Things he knew, but wanted to deny. Sometimes he could convince himself, but every night his mind would make him remember that he couldn't escape himself, nor the truth.

In his dream, his mind showed him Edmund, crying to himself on his bed. He was sobbing out the words he had heard from him the night before: 'I can't do that' over, and over. Richard walks up to him sadly, sitting down on the bed beside him and setting a hand on his shoulder. He had always seen Hewlett as a friend, and nothing more. Right? 

Edmund sat up, wiping away his tears to face Richard, his brow furrowed with sadness as he reached out and took his hands into his own. Richard was surprised at the tender gesture, looking down at the Major's hands as he squeezed them. What was his mind trying to tell him? Was there some deeper meaning to the way Edmund felt for him? Surely there had to be something that would warrant... He swallows, feeling his heart grow light as he looked at the Major's face. Hewlett's earthen brown eyes looked back at him, admiring him the same way he was. Had it really been this long since he had loved someone this way?

But, the meaning of the dream had revealed itself. He hadn't just admired Hewlett as a friend, but as a lover. Not so much lustfully, but tenderly. He showed his love in subtler ways, but at the same time, denied himself from showing anything more than what was socially acceptable between two men. But this was lying to himself, and to Edmund. He couldn't do that anymore. Now he was certain about the way he felt for Hewlett, but he wasn't completely sure the Major felt the same way. 

Now he imagined holding Edmund close, whispering sweet nothings to him while he planted kisses upon his cheeks, and his neck, before finally sharing a tender kiss on the lips. Oh, how he wished he could have that moment. A moment of peace, no war, no worries, no laws. Nothing holding them apart. He hoped he could have that soon.

-

Richard awoke to the smell of a fire in the hearth, and some stew cooking. Slowly he became aware that Hewlett was sitting on the other end of the couch, his nose buried in a book. He couldn't help but smile as he sat up, looking over at Edmund.

"Evening, I assume." He says with a chuckle. Hewlett looked over at him, his eyebrows raised with a bit of surprise. Perhaps he hadn't expected Richard to wake so soon. Of course, as soon as the Major realized what Richard had said, he let out a polite laugh.

"Ah- yes. Evening Richard. Did your nap replenish you, or make you more sleepy?" He asks with a mischievous grin. Richard wasn't used to seeing the Major with such an open smile. He certainly wasn't complaining. Richard smiles, his cheeks flushing a bit. He certainly felt more sleepy, but he felt replenished with the fact that he was worrying less.

"A bit of both, if I'm honest." He admits. Hewlett's smile turned into more of a smirk for a moment, before he happily started reading his book again. Now this was odd. A smile was rare, but a smirk? He couldn't recall if he had ever seen that token of expression from the Major before. Did he know something? "Major, I've never seen you grin that way before... What are you so happy about all of the sudden? You were crying last I left you, and yet now after my nap, you smile as if the war is over." He reasons. Edmund huffed out a laugh, his cheeks growing rosy.

"Oh, you really have no idea what happened, do you?~" He asks with a devilish purr. Richard quickly realized he must've said something in his dream, though he couldn't recall doing so. The magistrate quickly shook his head.

"I don't recall saying anything in my dream, not even opening my mouth. Did I say something?" He asks. He certainly hoped it wasn't something lewd, as that would be an embarrassing way for the Major to find out about his infatuation with him. Edmund shakes his head, closing his book and setting it aside.

"So you really don't know what happened. Well, allow me to fill you in." He says excitedly, turning to face Richard more directly. He swallows nervously, wondering what he could've done to make Hewlett so gleeful. "I finished dressing for the day and I came back down to the living room. Only to discover that you were... pursing your lips as if to kiss someone. And your hands were in the sort of position where it seemed to me... that you were holding, or wanted to hold someone. Forgive my optimism but, who was it you were kissing in your dream? I won't tell." He winks. Richard was astounded by the Major's sudden confidence with this. He couldn't possibly know it was him, could he? Or had he suspected he had loved him back from the beginning?

"Edmund- I... Goodness this is embarrassing... I feel like you already know. Why don't we talk over a bit of Madeira?" He asks quietly, looking up at Edmund with a light flush on his cheeks. The Major grins again, leaning over to the table by the couch and grabbing two glasses of Madeira he had poured for the occasion. "Oh gracious... You really do know me well, don't you Major?" They both share a laugh as Richard takes his glass, having a sip. Edmund chose this moment to speak.

"I do know... I can't imagine you would have dreamed about kissing anyone else so tenderly." He says, his cheeks and ears rosy with embarrassment. Richard nods, smiling as well, taking a sip of his Madeira again, the Major joining him this time.

"Well... If we both know I was kissing you... Do we really have much more to say to one another?" He asks. Hewlett thought about this for a moment, shaking his head.

"I suppose we don't. Though I hope that doesn't mean we're done speaking for the night." Edmund says with a small smirk. Richard couldn't help but let himself smile back at his beloved Edmund.

"On the contrary, we have only just started speaking for the night. Why don't we read some Shakespeare?" He proposes with a small smile. Edmund sighs happily, picking up his book as he scooted closer to Richard.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. Why don't we pick out some of our favorite quotes?" He asks with a mirthful smile. Richard nods in agreement.

"Well, some quotes I wouldn't even have to look for. I know them already." He purrs. Edmund raises an eyebrow, as if he was disbelieving. 

"Really? Would you care to prove that?" He asks. Richard actually couldn't wait to show him this. He laid back a little, looking up at the ceiling as he thought of a quote.

"The course of true love never did run smooth." He says softly, like he meant it, looking back down at Edmund lovingly. Hewlett blushes furiously, unable to hide his bashful smile.

"You charmer... My turn. Hmm... Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." He says with a grin, playfully tapping Richard on the nose. The magistrate couldn't help but laugh at this.

"It seems we both know A Midsummer Night's Dream. Alright, I have good one. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath! There rust and let me die." Richard was clearly versed on the naughty slang behind the line. Hewlett gasps, almost seeming offended; making Richard laugh heartily at his reaction.

"Oh! You! Naughty! I will up the stakes! I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes." Once again, it seemed that Hewlett was also well informed on the slang of the time. Richard smirks, delighted that he could turn the conversation to the dirty lines. Because now he could drop the best one.

"Oh you're good, But I have the kicker. Graze on my lips, and if those hills be dry, stray lower, where the pleasant fountains lie." He smirks deviously, watching Hewlett's cheeks flush and his hard exterior falter.

"O-Oh my... I'm afraid I cannot outdo that line." He admits, fanning his face. Richard couldn't help but notice the way the Major bit his lip; ever so subtly. Now was the time to keep things moving. Richard scooted closer, turning to face his lover more directly.

"Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit." He hints, raising his hand to Edmund's cheek and caressing it with his thumb. Edmund made a face of realization, slowly laying back on the couch as he looked up at Richard. He was about to say something when Richard hushed him, putting a finger to his lips. Now was not the time to speak. Edmund nods, glancing down at Richard's lips eagerly as he got closer and closer. Finally their lips pressed together in a tender moment, the tension melting form their shoulders. Richard held the Major gently, allowing him to relax as he simply held his lover. This was more important than anything to Edmund. 

Richard's kiss withdrew, but drifted over to his cheeks, kissing him there, then on the other side. It occurred to Hewlett that Richard was showing him that he loved every part of him. Edmund sighs contently as Richard kissed lower to his neck. He let out a small whimper as the sensitive skin was graced with his lovers touch. He longed for more, looking up at Richard as he pulled away from the kiss to take a look at him. A little smile graced Richard's face.

"You are the most beautiful thing here..." He says softly. Edmund's cheeks flushed pink, and he shakes his head, tapping Richard on the nose again.

"No. That would have to be you Richard." He retorts, grinning back at the magistrate. He swallows, his heart beating faster as the moment he had been longing for was drawing closer and closer. As he looked into his lovers blue eyes, he admired their beauty. Like deep pools of the ocean that he was sinking into. Further and further into his embrace. It wasn't until a moment later until he realized that Richard had hugged him. Hewlett hugs him back, sighing contently. He melted into him, nuzzling his face into his neck. "I love you Richard. I think I have for some time, but didn't realize it." He says softly, tears welling in his eyes. Richard sits up, allowing Edmund to do the same. He notices Edmund's tears, reaching up and wiping them away with his thumb.

"I admit the same. I'm surprised I didn't realize it sooner." He says with a sweet smile, caressing his cheek. Edmund smiles, chuckling softly. He didn't mind. All that mattered now was that his love was present. Richard's hands raised to his lover's collar, his fingers grazing the button. "May I?" Richard asks, looking up at him curiously. Edmund bit his lip, realizing what he was planning. He could already imagine how the night would go, slow and passionate.

"Yes. By all means." He blushes deeply, watching with anticipation and excitement as Richard slowly undid the first few buttons on his vest. He couldn't help the excitement building in his-

A loud knock at the door startled both of them, Edmund quickly buttoning his vest back up as Abraham and Mary walked through the door. Edmund's ears were ringing as he got up, scared stiff. What if they had been in the middle of something more passionate when the door had opened? They wouldn't have had time to dress or flee. A lesson to them both to not indulge in pleasure while out in the open. 

"Major?" Abraham called out to him. Edmund looked up at him with alarm, eyes wide and his eyebrows raised.

"What?" He asks, quickly realizing the expression he wore, calming it as he wrung his hands together. Abraham frowns, scrutinizing the Major for a moment. He seemed a little concerned.

"You feeling alright? Looking a little jumpy when we came in." He says softly. Edmund swallows, trying to quickly think up a lie, when Richard answered for him.

"He had been discussing a rather horrible nightmare with me. The knock on the door likely called him back to the dream." He lies easily for his partner. Edmund nods, seemed relieved that Richard had said it for him.

"Indeed... But I expect some Madeira is the perfect remedy." He let a small smile return to his face as he walked back into the living room and grabbed the bottle of Madeira. He hadn't recalled walking out of the room in the first place, but his mind had likely taken him out on its own. Abraham laughs softly at the idea of alcohol.

"How could I disagree?" He asks. Hewlett smirks, shaking his head.

"You can't." He responds simply.


	2. A Night Of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hewlett and Richard can't suppress the stresses of the day, and seek to relieve their tension in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship, and I love this fanfic. What can I say, I don't know why I didn't write something with them before!
> 
> By the way, I do take requests, so please, if there's something you would like written, fluff, smut, or gruesome, I would be happy to carry it out for you. :)

The group had drank the night away, hopped up on good cheer and laughter to get them through the hours. Of course, now the cheer was winding down, and it was getting late. Edmund and Richard could hardly stop giggling and singing like children as they headed up the stairs, loudly letting the world know of their joy. Well, at least until Abraham shushed them, warning them of his son Thomas, who was asleep. Hewlett laughs.

"I just don't understand, Richard, why we haven't done this before!" He says, his voice lofty and high with glee. Richard rolls his eyes, as if the Major didn't already know the answer.

"You didn't want to be celebrated!" He answers as-a-matter-of-factly. Hewlett now realized his meaning more clearly.

"Ah, well, I am lifting the embargo on that." He says confidently, his hand helping him drive his point home by pointing. Pointing to what? It didn't matter. He had made his point. "In the meantime. God night." He says drunkenly, not realizing the slip of his tongue. Richard smirks at him playfully.

"And good bless." He says with a laugh. Hewlett's smile beamed forth, making Richard's heart warm with love. Hewlett walking into is room, still giggling from the joke they had made. He shuts the door, and waits. He heard Richard's door close, and then Abraham's a moment later. Once he was sure he had an opening, he silently opened his door and walked to Richard's room, letting himself in. Richard looked up at him with a touch of surprise, until he realized exactly what his lover wanted. He smirks, beckoning to Hewlett with his finger. The Major hummed playfully.

"I've been waiting for this moment the whole night. I do hope you don't keep me waiting too long." He says softly, walking over and taking a seat next to him. Richard smiles, pulling Hewlett close eagerly, driving a surprised whimper from him. Richard chuckles at this, kissing Hewlett on the cheek.

"All night, hm? Alright, lay back, let me see you. Like the work of art you are.~" He purrs softly. Hewlett nods, laying back on the bed happily and letting his hands lay by his head. 

"You are the only one for me." Edmund says softly, watching Richard sit beside him, his hands once again starting to undress him. Richard smiles back down at him, slowly taking off his partners coat, along with his vest and shirt. He was surprised at how skinny Hewlett was, but didn't mind in the least.

"Skinny." Richard says with a grin, his hands sliding down to the Major's breeches. Edmund whimpers softly, shuddering as he watched his pants slowly get pulled off. He couldn't help the flush on his cheeks as he realized he wasn't aroused. Not as much as he thought he was anyway. The alcohol hadn't helped. Richard saw the flush on his cheeks, his own a bright pink. "Don't worry, we can remedy that." He assures him, starting to take off his own shirt. Edmund sits up, putting his hands on Richard's. They looked at each for a moment, and Richard quickly understood that the Major wanted to undress him. He let his hands stay on the bed, steadying himself while he watched Edmund unbutton his shirt and take it off, along with his other garments. Though, he was a bit nervous when he got to his pants, gasping softly at the sight of his lovers member.

"Oh goodness..." Hewlett gasps, impressed. Richard chuckles deeply, looking up at Edmund with a mirthful grin.

"The mighty oak may not be the tallest of trees, but it is certainly the thickest." Richard says cheekily, unable to wipe the dopey smirk off his face. Hewlett blushes furiously again, playfully swatting Richard,

"Oh! You! I admit I am a little jealous... Still the Beech tree is more elegant." He says with mock pompousness, tilting his nose up into the air. Richard laughs softly.

"Alright, enough analogies. You look great, so don't worry about that." Richard says with a smile. Edmund blushes deeply, smiling.

"You're about as furry as I pictured." He says with a laugh, putting his hand on Richard's chest and simply feeling him. Richard smiles.

"I suppose the curiosity couldn't be helped. Now, why don't we try and get in a more romantic mood?" He asks with a smirk, gently leading his lovers hand lower. Edmund bites his lip as he looks down at his lover's member, realizing what he wanted. Well, he was more than happy to provide him with what he had longed to do for a while now.

"Romantic or erotic?" Hewlett asks with a smirk, slowly sliding his hand down to his lovers length. When his fingertips grazed his tip, Richard let out a soft groan. Edmund huffs, his cock twitching at the soft sound of pleasure from him. Richard chuckles softly, his voice fading as Edmund wrapped his elegant fingers around his thick cock. Hewlett could feel him swelling and lengthening from his touch.

"E-Erotic... Of course..." He couldn't bring himself to say anymore as Edmund gently squeezed him, slowly feeling his length, pumping it. Edmund's thighs tensed with how Richard twitched in his hand, his length slowly warming up from his touch. He huffs, whining softly with need. This was the naughtiest thing he had ever done, and he loved it. He loved the way it made his stomach tense, and his cheeks flush with color and heat. He gradually picked up his pace, smirking up at Richard as he bit his lip. Richard whines softly, bucking his hips into his lovers hand eagerly.

"Tighter..." Richard requests softly. Edmund groans softly, a whimper passing his lip as firms his grip on his lovers cock. He starts to pump it a bit faster, stroking his thumb over the tip as he skillfully twisted his hand as it went up and down, up and down. Richard was putty in his hands. He was salivating as the thought of taking his cock into his mouth. The moans he could drive from his lover if he swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock. No. That would be for later. He was still imagining it though, not realizing the fact that he was still gradually picking up his pace, stroking his lovers aching member faster and faster. Richard was a moaning mess, covering his mouth with his hand so Abraham wouldn't hear him and get suspicious. The last thing he wanted was for someone to come into the room.

Richard gasps as Hewlett's other hand started stroking his balls. This was more than he usually did for himself. He hadn't jerked off for a long time, and he was well overdue. Heat was building fast in his groin, his thighs tensing, his stomach tightening in a knot as bolts of heat shot to his cock with every stroke of Hewlett's hands. He wasn't going to last, his climax threatening to release as he noticed Hewlett was drooling. He shudders, bucking his hips eagerly as he whines for more. He couldn't form the words, wordlessly begging. Hewlett huffs, biting his lip as he took a more tenacious hold on Richard's cock, giving it a few hard pumps. With that, Richard came undone, coming hard onto his lover's hands. Hewlett was a bit surprised as his lover released his tension. However, he was silently proud that he had given him such pleasure.

"Oh... I did not wish it to end." He admits, looking down at the mess on his hands. Lust told him to lick it off, while reason said to wipe his hands clean. Richard sighs with relief, smiling at Edmund warmly.

"With the way you were pleasuring me, I'm afraid it had no other ending. But it was probably the best I've ever had." He admits, smiling bashfully. Hewlett was delighted to hear it.

"That's high praise..." Edmund still was stuck looking at his lovers climax, wondering what to do. Richard noticed of course, and was about to say something when Hewlett gave in to the lust; lapping it up slowly. Richard shuddered at the erotic sight. The idea of it was lewd, but he wasn't complaining. The expression of sensual bliss on his lovers face told him everything he needed to know.

"I think it is my turn to return the favor." Richard says softly, smirking as he slides his hand up Edmund's thigh. Hewlett whimpers softly, biting his lip as he nodded in agreement. He had been waiting for this for a long time, and he was incredibly excited. His cock twitched even before Richard’s hand closed around him. He whimpers at Richard’s firm grip.

“N-Not so tight... It’s more of dance with me, I’m afraid.” He admits, relaxing as Richard’s grasp loosened a bit. Perfect, he thought, that’s perfect. Richard seemed to understand, realizing Hewlett was more appreciative of refined techniques. 

“Like a woman?” He asks, smirking. Hewlett blushes deeply again, covering his face. He didn’t want to admit it, but yes, he supposed he was. He nodded, and Richard shifted his grip to be with four fingers, his thumb pressing just under his tip. 

Hewlett gasps, covering his mouth as Richard started stroking and pumping his length, focusing on his tip. Richard’s hands were a bit rougher than his own, but he couldn’t be happier that they were. Maybe he could appreciate his roughness. 

“T-To hell with the dance, make it rough.~” He groans huskily. Richard hums deeply, holding Hewlett’s thigh firmly as he began to roughly pump his lovers throbbing member. Edmund cries out into his hand, muffling his moan as he bucks his hips, wanting to press flush against him. 

“You like it rough, hm?” Richard asks with a smirk, tightening his grip a bit more, careful not to hurt him. Hewlett whimpers, nodding eagerly. 

“M-More than anything, yes...” He tried to keep quiet, a sensual groan escaping him as Richard grabbed his hip. Richard smirks, pumping faster.

“Moan for me Edmund, I know you want to.~” He purrs huskily. Hewlett’s stomach and thighs tensed at the thought, heat suddenly climbing fast. He wasn’t going to last, Richard eagerly pumping his length as if it was indestructible. He loved it, in all honesty.

“R-Richard...” He kept his moan quiet, his voice hitching in his throat as the flood of heat suddenly released. He came hard onto his lovers hand, and on himself. It was a violent release, his body shuddering as Richard let him relax for a moment, before gently rubbing his cock again.

“There, that feels better doesn’t it?” Richard asks with a sweet smile. Hewlett chuckles softly, sitting up to kiss his lover on the lips. It felt amazing, Edmund thought.

“It felt like a dream come true darling.” Edmund answers, pulling away from the kiss to caress Richard’s cheek, just as he had done earlier. They stared at one another for a moment, sharing a meaningful gaze. They belonged to each other now. That's how they saw it at least. Richard smiles warmly, kissing Hewlett on the cheek. 

"It was a dream come true. Now, while we relax, why don't you tell me why you were drooling, hm?" He asks with a smirk. Hewlett's cheeks flushed again, and he stammers.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." He says softly, avoiding his lovers lustful gaze. Richard hums, chuckling deeply as he brought his hand to Hewlett's cheek gently, and turned his head to face him.

"I think you were having some lustful thoughts. Though I am curious what exactly was making you salivate like that." He says with a purr, brushing his thumb over his lovers lip delicately. Hewlett's gasps softly, his breath catching as his thighs tensed. He couldn't explain the sudden heat in his groin. Richard was a bit surprised too, but made no move to show it, continuing to caress his lovers lip. Hewlett whines softly, squirming as he let his lips part a bit. His breath was shaking as he let it out.

"I-I admit the thoughts running through my head before are nothing compared to the ones I'm having now." He confesses, his cock twitching with arousal as he bucks his hips. Richard saw his opportunity to tease, pressing his hand against his lovers groin. Edmund whimpers, pressing his length flush with his hand eagerly. Hewlett couldn't help but think about his lovers fingers in his mouth, slick with his saliva and ready to slide into his most private area. Richard hums, starting to slip his thumb into Hewlett's mouth, slowly at first to tease. But he was taken by surprise as Hewlett gently bit his thumb, his eyes dark with lust. He hums, slowly letting Hewlett take it.

"You are more amorous than I thought. Suppressed your lust for too long, hm?" He asks with a smirk, biting his lip as Hewlett's tongue slid against his finger. He rubbed his hand against his lovers cock, teasing him for a moment. Hewlett whines, his eyes closed now. Richard tugs his thumb out, earning a rather needy whimper from Hewlett.

"That seems to be the case..." Edmund says softly, his eyes half lidded. Richard decided to leave Hewlett with his lust, turning on his side and nuzzling into the bed. Hewlett was shocked, squirming with need. Richard hums, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"I think it's time for bed, wouldn't you say?" Richard asks with a devious grin. The Major sighs softly, nuzzling into Richard while trying to ignore his arousal.

"I suppose... But..." He groans softly, trying to tempt his lover into making love with him. Richard had already made up his mind of course. Sleeping was his way of teasing him. Hewlett would have to wait for morning, and then for when they were alone. It would be a while before Hewlett could truly indulge in the pleasures of love with Richard. The Magistrate sighs softly.

"As much as I wish to sleep by your side tonight Edmund, I'm afraid of what the others would say if they discover we were in the same room tonight." He admits. Hewlett sighs, shaking his head.

"I am the authority in this town, and so are you. If they have a problem with it, they can complain to my superiors." He kisses Richard on the cheek, and wraps his arms around him. "I am not going to leave your side tonight. Not if I can help it." He says firmly. Richard smiles. He had hoped Hewlett would take authority over that matter.

"Very well then. If you insist." He purrs, yawning sleepily as he melted into Edmund's embrace. Hewlett yawns as well, starting to slip under the persuasive blanket of sleep. It washed over him in a wave, letting him drift into the blissful silence of rest.

***

Hewlett awoke to the chirping of birds early that morning. He blinks, squinting at the light coming through the window. He let out a soft groan, nuzzling his face into his lovers neck lovingly. Richard shifts, waking up slowly. He didn't seem to be happy at being awake this early, but was pleased that Edmund was still cuddling him.

"Good morning... Sleep well?" He asks with a grin, remembering the night before. Edmund lets out a soft huff, rubbing his face to try and wake himself up.

"Oh please... As if I wouldn't sleep well with a giant fuzzy heater to cuddle with." He retorts, sitting up and stretching. He let out a soft groan as he did so. Richard chuckles, tempted to tickle him.

"You calling me fat?" He asks teasingly. Edmund huffs, playfully swatting Richard.

"Oh, you!" He whispers the shout, not wanting to wake up Abraham or Mary, nor Thomas. Richard chuckles mischievously, obviously joking. He knew he was a little plump, but that was a good thing.

"I'm joking, relax. You know I jest about as much as Shakespeare." He says with a little smirk. Hewlett laughs softly, nodding in agreement.

"You are a bit of a jester. I love that you can be yourself around me. You always seem so uptight around Abraham, and I never understand why." He admits. Richard frowns at the mention of it, sighing softly. Richard couldn't voice his suspicions about Abraham. It was already a tense subject. Talking about it with the Major would be... Unthinkable. Perhaps he would finally admit what he knew after some time. But for now, he didn't want that to come up.

"A topic for another day. For now, why don't we get some breakfast?" He proposes, getting up to grab his clothes from the floor. Hewlett blushes at his lovers body, getting up to gather his uniform as well.

"That sounds lovely. Eggs perhaps?" He proposes, raising an eyebrow. Richard chuckles softly, somehow the image of a fox raiding a henhouse came to mind.

"Feeling foxy now are we?" He asks with a devilish smirk. Hewlett blushes furiously, swatting Richard on the butt with his pants. How dare he tease him after leaving him horny all night. 

"You! Naughty!" He whispers a shout again, quickly getting dressed. As soon as he had finished buttoning his vest, there was another knock at the door. Hewlett panics, until Richard quickly nudged him toward his desk. Hewlett sits, and very quickly grabs a pen and paper as Richard opens the door. Abraham was there, surprised to see Hewlett in the room as well.

"Father I-... Major Hewlett? What're you doin' in here? Specially this early in the morning?" He asks, somewhat accusingly. Richard huffs, getting defensive.

"Major Hewlett was about to write a letter to-" Hewlett cuts Richard off, answering for himself this time.

"I was about to write a letter to William Herschel, about the new planet he may have just discovered." He says honestly. He had been meaning to do that, and started to write out the first sentence. However, he could feel Abraham's eyes boring into him. 

"In my father's room? When yours would have been perfectly acceptable?" He questions. Hewlett tsks, raising an eyebrow at Abraham.

"And what exactly are you suggesting? Is there something wrong with me using Richard's desk?" He asks quietly. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Abraham narrowed his eyes.

"No. Nothing wrong with using his desk... I'm more worried about what you were doing in here last night." He says firmly. Hewlett swallows. Ah. So he did know. The gaze they shared was intense. Trying to get deep into the others head. Both of them hiding things. And both of them knew it.

"Nothing of your concern. But if you must know, I was making beautiful poetry with your father." He says, his lip twitching into a smirk for a moment. Abraham let a touch of surprise light on his face before he swallowed, taking a slow step back. He didn't want to believe what he already had suspected. But now that it had been confirmed, he wished it hadn't been. Hewlett smirks. "Is there something you wish to discuss, Abraham?" He asks, a small smile coming to his lips. Abraham simply stayed silent, walking out of the room and down to the kitchen. Richard scoffs, shaking his head.

"Jesus. You just spoon fed him the exact thing I was trying to hide. Why did you do that?" He asks, his brow furrowed with worry. "He could tell everyone, why would you-?!" Hewlett hushed him by raising his hand, giving him a smile.

"I did, because now I have nothing to hide. He still does." He smirks deviously, continuing to write the letter he had started. "And I'm fairly certain it is worse than our little secret. I have created a strategic impasse Richard. If he tells about our sodomizing, I will have him hanged for what I'm fairly certain he's guilty of. But if I convict him of those charges, he will spill about our secret. You see?" He smiles up at Richard, dipping his quill in ink and writing a few words before repeating the process. Richard chuckles in disbelief.

"But now you have so much to lose... We have something to lose Edmund." He says with a frown. Edmund smiles, gently holding his lovers hand, caressing it.

"I am defending what we have, Richard. Don't you see? Abraham has just as much to lose, and he can't afford to lose it either." He says reassuringly. The Magistrate seemed to understand him better in that moment. He understood that Edmund had been forced to toughen himself. He had to protect what they shared. Nothing would come between them, not if Hewlett could help it. Richard nods, tears welling in his eyes. 

"I understand. And I hope we can have this..." He brings his lovers hand to hips lips and kisses it. "For as long as we live." Edmund nods in agreement, sighing softly. 

"For as long as our relationship can live... Lovers ever run before the clock." Edmund says softly, his heartfelt words making Richard melt. The tears in Richard's eyes welled, ready to spill onto his cheeks. He thought of something to add, his tears dripping down.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." Richard responds quietly, sniffling as he stepped closer and pulled the Major into a hug. Hewlett couldn't help the tears in his eyes as well, sighing quietly.

"You always seem to have the better quotes." He laughs softly.


	3. Sin From Thy Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund and Richard share a discussion about Abraham's dealings with the enemy, and the returning problem of John Graves Simcoe. Of course, they also have a discussion about more intellectual things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh trespass sweetly urged, let me have my sin again!

Richard sighs softly, watching Abraham leave Whitehall with his wife and son. Hewlett seemed somewhat relieved to have the tension in the home released. He lets out the breath he had been holding.

"I know you don't wish me to say it, but I am happy we are freed from the binds of company." Edmund says, grinning. Richard smiles, nodding in agreement as he stepped close to Hewlett and planted a little kiss on the tip of his nose, making the smaller man gasp in surprise.

"Honestly I'm happy we're alone again. Means we can do anything we like." He purrs softly, grinning. Hewlett hums, nodding in agreement. He loved the idea of doing more amorous things, but perhaps later in the evening. For the moment, there was too much to discuss. 

"I was wondering Richard... If you would tell me what your son is up to, exactly. Mind you I won't be turning him in, due to the... truce, that we've found ourselves in." He says softly. Richard winced, reluctantly nodding with agreement.

"Yes... I have been meaning to talk with you about that for some time. Why don't we have a seat and... chat." He takes a seat on the couch, sighing softly. Hewlett did the same, right next to his lover. He waited patiently for his partner to speak, hands in his lap. "I think you may have suspected it, but Abraham has been... Fraternizing with the enemy for some time now. I suspect he's a spy. Smuggling information and warning the rebels of possible attacks. And... Likely information on the British if he's come by anything of importance." Richard admits. Hewlett blinks, his mouth dropping open.

"My god. I certainly suspected it, though I didn't want to believe it." He confesses. Richard sighs, thinking the same thing as he lays back a bit on the couch.

"Yes, I didn't want to believe it either. But after Simcoe was driven out of town, it was hard to ignore a few things with the way he interacted with Caleb Brewster and Benjamin Tallmadge..." He says softly. Hewlett winced at the mention of Simcoe, groaning.

"Ugh... If I'm rid of him forever, I will still never forget that awful face of his..." He admits, shivering at the thought. Richard chuckles, amused with his own thoughts.

"The tartness of his face sours ripe grapes.” He chuckles deeply. Hewlett snorts, giggling at his partners joke. 

"Oh goodness, the best insults come from Shakespeare... Methink’st thou art a general offense and every man should beat thee." He quotes another, laughing as Richard giggled with him. 

"Oh, I have another... Thou whoreson zed, thou unnecessary letter!” He could hardly get through the entire insult before bursting into laughter, Hewlett joining him with a wheeze. They needed a second to calm their laughter, and even then the ridiculousness of the situation made them keep laughing for a few more moments, the lines playing over in their heads. Hewlett lets out a relieved sigh, grinning still.

"I'm glad we can diffuse talk about that villain with some insults... Though- while we are on the topic of that horrid man, we should talk about the ah... not the trial, anything but the trial... You just healed from that wound. Just talk about him really..." He sighs, thinking for a moment. Richard hums.

"The aspects specifically about the man himself and not... the thing that may have gotten him kicked out in the first place?" He proposes. Hewlett nods.

"Yes. First off- His voice is just... horrid. It sounds like he's trying to be polite to a child all the time." He reasons, rolling his eyes as his voice played in his head. Richard laughs softly.

"Yes, more of his talk would infect my ears." He jests, making Hewlett giggle at the Shakespeare reference. He nods in agreement, continuing.

"Yes, but aside from that... Well, hearing your account of that unfortunate duel Abraham and that knave took part in... It seems that Simcoe was soothed by Anna. And I rather not imagine what she offered or... proposed to him." He says with a sigh. Richard hums, his brow furrowing as he quickly realized something.

"You're in love with Anna, or at the very least, you care very deeply for her." He says softly, gently taking Edmund's hand. The Major sighs, smiling at his partner.

"Yes, I care deeply for her. I cannot help it. Anyway- Simcoe... Aside from his voice, his eyes just pierce into you. It's like he searches your soul or something..." He shivers. Richard chuckles, nodding in agreement. "And he seems to have this... need for violence. Even when peace would be more beneficial, he just... went ahead and shot Lucas Brewster. And that guttural scream he let out... Thou art unfit for any place but hell." Edmund sighs, shaking his head. Richard smiles at the quote.

"Indeed. I can only hope he's getting the punishment he so sorely deserves. The scary part is that it took three officers to bring him down. And even then, it wasn't without a fight." He chuckles as he remembers Hewlett stuffing a wad of cloth into the Captain's mouth as he was being bound. Hewlett sighs, scratching under his wig a little.

"Yes, that was rather unnerving." He admits with a sigh, chewing his lip. Richard nods, pulling Hewlett close with a smile, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, we don't have to worry about him anymore. I suspect with him gone, we won't have to worry about any more conflict in this town. Besides the usual rabble, of course." The magistrate chuckles. Hewlett smiles, nuzzling into Richard as he thought about what they could do now that they were alone.

"Richard?" He looks up at him cutely, holding onto him lovingly. Richard smiles, looking down at Hewlett with a little grin,

"Yes dear?" He asks, reaching up and gently caressing his lovers cheek. Edmund smiles, melting into his hand.

"Mm... I was wondering if you wanted to go out and look at the stars tonight, before we head to bed." He says softly. Richard smiles at the thought. That sounded amazing. How could he refuse such a romantic gesture?

"How could I turn down an offer like that?" He grins, kissing Hewlett on the forehead sweetly. Edmund's cheeks flushed bright pink, and he sighs softly, smiling.

"You seem to think of me as a tiny thing that must be protected, because it cannot defend itself. My lips are here darling." He taps his lips, looking up at Richard. They both laugh softly as Richard leans in and kisses him again, on the lips this time.

"Better?" He asks with a grin. Edmund nods, getting up and grabbing a book from the table he had left there a while back. Edmund was grinning as he sat back down beside Richard.

"It's a collection of work. The Iliad, the Tale of Achilles, The Battle of Troy... I thought it would be nice to catch up on the real classics." Edmund says softly, opening the book. Richard smiles at his lover, settling in beside him as Edmund began to read. He had a rather soothing voice, reading rather slowly, but he made no mistakes. He read along with him of course, leaning his head against his. Hewlett couldn't help but smile at this, a small chuckle coming to his voice for a moment as he read aloud. 

***

Edmund finished reading, not because they had completed the book, but because it was finally dark enough outside to see the stars. Pitch black. Edmund seemed excited, eager to show his companion his most ardent passion. Richard of course, was happy to oblige him. Hewlett eagerly led his partner outside to the small porch, where they could stand and simply admire the stars above, no trees blocking their view. Edmund looks up, immediately pointing out a particular constellation. 

“Look up there... do you see it? That is the Perseus constellation.” He traces a few lines with his finger, and Richard smiles as he finds what Edmund pointed out.

“Ah, I see it. It’s beautiful...” He smiles. Edmund grins, nodding in agreement.

“Yes, but do you see that particularly bright star? That one is named Algol. Which means demon. Fitting, since Perseus slew a demon: Medusa.” He chuckles. Richard smiles, happy to see his lover so excited to teach him something.

“Sometimes I wonder how people name these sorts of things. And who gives them the right to...” He ponders. Hewlett hums. 

“That is... a very good question. With planets, they appear less often, and sometimes require a telescope... those are named by the people who discover them. But as for these stars... I couldn’t guess.” He says softly. Richard smiles.

“Well... I know where the North Star is, and I know Ursa Major and Minor.” He points to the big and little dipper, then the North Star. Edmund chuckles softly. 

“Good, I’m glad you know a few things about the stars... it boggles my mind. Imagining just how far away they are. So far, and yet we still see them. I wonder if the smaller stars are just farther away, or smaller in size...” He hums, getting lost in thought as he looked up. Richard smiles, gently holding his lovers hand. Edmund’s hand squeezed his without so much as a second thought.

They stayed that way for a while, hands entwined as they stared up at the stars. Edmund gasps softly as he sees a shooting star, Richard’s jaw dropping as well as this one star was followed by a dozen more, then another, and another. Brilliant streaks of light and sparks dancing across the night sky like fireworks.

“Oh my god...” He was at a loss for words, tears coming to his eyes at the beauty of it. Edmund smiles, squeezing Richard’s hand tightly.

“You see the beauty of them? The brilliance of sudden moments like that...” He smiles. Richard nods, silently making a wish on the stars.

“I do... And now I think I’d like to see something else, that’s even more beautiful.” He turns to Edmund, kissing him on the lips. Hewlett gasps softly, but eagerly went with it, holding the kiss for a moment. He was dreamy-eyed as he pulled away.

“And what would that be?~” Edmund asks with a purr, following Richard as he was led back to the house. The larger man grins, shutting the door behind them as he walked into Whitehall.

“You. I think you can deduce my meaning from there.” He grins, winking playfully. Hewlett gasps, a look of mock offense on his face.

“Naughty! You dare pull me away from the stars only to compliment me and... admittedly tempt me into something I’ve been looking forward to all day.” He was confident at first, but now he was embarrassed. How could he resist? Richard laughs softly, walking up the steps before Hewlett. 

“I could tell you wanted this. You’ve had that dreamy look in your eyes for a while.” He grins again. Hewlett sighs. This man seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

“Bless your intuition...” Edmund chuckles softly. Richard walks into Hewlett’s room this time, eager to fool around in his room. Both of them knew what they wanted today, climbing onto the bed. Richard grins, pulling Edmund close with a playful growl.

“C’mere you!” He laughs. Edmund squeals, laughing happily as he squirmed. They giggled, Edmund yelping as Richard got extra playful, pinching gently at his sides and thighs, which were ticklish.

“Richard! Please! Don’t!” He begged, laughing as Richard tickled him mercilessly. Finally Richard relented, giggling. 

“Oh alright, but your laugh is adorable.” He says with a smirk. Edmund chuckles softly, sighing as he laid back on the bed. Hewlett relaxed, but Richard had something else on his mind all the while. His hands gently caressed Hewlett’s thighs, making the smaller man shiver.

“Mm... Richard what are you-“ He quickly realized what was going on. Of course, this is what they had been waiting for all day. His lovers hands traveled up to the waist of his breeches, slowly working them off. “O-Oh...” He whimpers softly as Richard’s hand gently caressed his length. He could feel his cock slowly hardening, lengthening from his lovers touch. Richard grins, getting between his lovers legs.

“I got mine first, last time. I think it’s only fair you get your treat first.” He chuckles huskily, sending a bolt of heat up Edmund’s thighs to his groin. His member twitched as Richard’s hand squeezed him gently.

“Wh-What treat?” Hewlett stammers, the lust making it hard to speak, or think for that matter. Richard smirks, slowly bringing his head down. He licked the underside of his tip, making Edmund gasp. He whimpers as Richard wrapped his lips around his tip, sucking gently as he took more into his mouth. Hewlett groans deeply, clenching his jaw as he hissed through his teeth. Richard hums, slowly bobbing his head. 

“Mmm...” He used his tongue to massage his lovers cock gently, paying special attention to his tip. Edmund was a moaning mess, clutching at the bedsheets as he eagerly started bucking his hips. Richard gagged, and quickly steadied his lovers hips, holding them down firmly. Hewlett whines, feeling somewhat helpless as he watched Richard swallow, quickening his pace. He wasn’t going to last like this. All he could think was of how good this felt, and how much he wanted to return the favor. Heat was balled up in his groin, the tension aching to be released. His thighs were shaking, Richard holding his hips still to keep him from bucking.

In truth Richard had never even thought of doing this before, but seeing Hewlett so enamored with his length had made him consider it. The sounds that poured from his lover were making his own length ache with need. He could feel a pulsing heat in his groin, his member at full mast. His jaw was already starting to ache, but he didn’t mind. Edmund was close, and he could tell. His cock was twitching more and more, and his thighs were tense. Hewlett whimpers, his voice shaky as he spoke up.

“R-Richard...” He warns, tapping him on the shoulder as he felt his climax quickly approaching. Richard barely noticed, too focused on his task. So he was a bit surprised at the sudden warmth in his mouth, and the accompanying taste. He shivers, pulling off. He didn’t like the taste in his mouth, grabbing a handkerchief and ridding the substance. Hewlett hadn’t noticed of course, he was completely wiped out. He laid on his back, his breath shaky as he basked in the afterglow. Richard smiles, chuckling softly.

“How are you feeling?” Richard asks with a grin. Hewlett chuckles breathlessly, smiling as he sat up a bit.

“I feel great... That was- well... lewd and sinful but...” He lost his train of thought, but Richard simply nods, knowing what he meant.

“But it was passionate and loving.” He says softly. Edmund smiles, nodding in agreement. 

“Yes. Precisely.” He couldn’t help but glance down, gasping softly at his lovers arousal. He giggles, pointing down. “Richard... it seems you have a problem I need to fix.” He smirks. Richard looks down, laughing softly at the rather large bulge in his pants. And- the large wet spot.

“It seems I do. But you’ve been eager to fix it all day haven’t you?~” He purrs. Edmund shudders with delight at the thought.

“O-Oh god yes... I have.” He bites his lip, scooting closer. Richard laughs softly, putting his weight on his hands so Hewlett could pull his breeches off. He whines softly, squirming as he eagerly took off his lovers pants. His mouth watered as he saw his lovers aching member. His was pink and throbbing with lust, precut dripping down his shaft. "I've been waiting for this... You're in for a treat.~" He purrs huskily, biting his lip. Richard huffs, his thighs tensing a bit as Edmund took hold of his cock. He gasps as Hewlett gripped his length firmly, pumping him a few times as he took his tip into his mouth eagerly.

Fireworks were going off in the back of his head, his thoughts fuzzy as he let his tongue caress the underside of his length while he bobbed his head. All he wanted was to make his lover come, and taste his release. Well, that was the end goal, but for now, the delicious moans coming from Richard were enough to satisfy his lust. He groans deeply, sucking hard as he held his lovers hips. Richard groans deeply, biting his lip.

"F-Fuck..." The temptation immediately rose to buck his hips, and he eagerly did so, gasping as Edmund let go of his hips, letting him thrust into his mouth. Hewlett whines softly, looking up at Richard with lust darkened eyes. He was completely absorbed in the task, swallowing around his cock as he was fully inside.

"Mmph..." Edmund whines, his eyes closing as he focused on sucking. He didn't care that his jaw ached, or that he was out of breath. All that mattered was giving his lover pleasure. More, he thought. I need more... Richard huffs, his thighs shaking as Hewlett mercilessly bobbed his head, swallowing around his length. It was beginning to be too much, Edmund making the sweetest whimpers and moans he had ever heard, causing his stomach to tense from excitement. 

"Edmund... I-I'm going to come!" He warns, his breath hitching in his throat as he bucks his hips into his lovers mouth. Hewlett groans deeply, looking up at him as he felt him near his climax. Richard huffs, suddenly feeling the urge to come reach its peak. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He suddenly came hard into his lovers mouth, squirming as he bucks his hips. Hewlett groans, stilling his movements and simply letting his lover's release sit in his mouth. 

"Mmmm..." He groans softly, looking up at Richard as he swallowed his climax. He pulled off, licking his lip lustfully. He sat up, wiping his mouth with his hand. "God that was amazing... Did you like that darling?" He asks with a smile. Richard smiles, sitting up as he smiled back at his partner.

"I loved it. Wait-... did you... Did you um..." He put his hand to his mouth, thinking for a moment. Edmund tilts his head, confused as to what Richard was talking about.

"Did I swallow? Yes. I did." His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He rather liked the idea of it, and hadn't even paid attention to the taste. Richard blushes a deeper shade of pink, seeming a bit ashamed that he hadn't.

"Oh... I didn't... Sorry, the taste was..." He sighs, frowning as he felt like he had let Hewlett down somehow. Edmund frowns, scooting closer and gently caressing his lovers cheek. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, coming to an understanding that neither of them had anything to be ashamed of.

"It doesn't matter. I love you Richard, and nothing could make that change." He promises. Richard's eyes welled with tears as he realized just how much the Major cared for him. He sighs softly, laying down on the bed and pulling Hewlett close. Edmund grins, melting into his lovers embrace. "Goodnight Richard." He says softly. Richard nods, yawning as he pulled the covers up and hugged his partner.

"Goodnight darling..." He mutters softly, the afterglow slowly carrying him into a peaceful sleep. Edmund hums softly, relaxing as his lovers breath slowed behind him. He drifted off with the peaceful rhythm of his lovers breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a friendly reminder, I do take requests, so feel free to leave one if you have an idea!


	4. My Words are True, My Heart Truer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simcoe comes back to town, and Hewlett cannot help but let him know how he feels, filled with courage and vigor.
> 
> After the night calms, the Richard and Hewlett share the most intimate night so far.

Hewlett blinked awake that morning groggily, sitting up slowly and looking down at Richard. He was peacefully sleeping, his breathing slow and steady as he dreamed soundly. The Major sighs. He had to get back to the church turned battery. Like it or not, he had business to attend to there. He didn't want to just leave his sleeping lover however. He gently set his hand on his partners shoulder, gently shaking him awake.

"Richard... Wake up my sweet..." He mutters quietly. Richard hums, sleepily opening his eyes as he looked up at Edmund. He seemed confused as to why he had been awoken this early, and was about to ask- at least until there was a knock at the front door. Hewlett curses under his breath, quickly getting out of bed and rushing to get his pants on. He was thankful they had only taken off their breeches the night previous. 

"I have to get back to the church, as there is business I must attend to! And apparently there is more business at the front door!" He huffs, hurriedly rushing out the door. Richard stammers, quickly following suite in getting dressed.

"Ed-... M-Major! Major wait!" He called after him, just in case the someone at the door was listening, or had already entered the home. Hewlett was beyond answering, already down the steps and at the door. He opens the door steadily, surprised to see Anna Strong standing there.

"Mrs. Strong... I must say this is a surprise- er... come in, come in." He insists, stepping to the side to allow Anna to walk in. As she did so, he couldn't help but notice the mild look of distress on her face. He frowns. "Is something troubling you?" He asks quietly. Anna sighs softly, tucking hair behind her ear as she looked up at him.

"Well... Not in particular I just... was thinking about... Oh- I don't know why I came here... I shouldn't have in the first place." She mutters, his brow furrowed with stress. Hewlett frowns, gently taking her hand.

"Anna... You're welcome to stay here at Whitehall if staying at the inn is stressful." He says softly, nodding to her reassuringly. Anna nods.

"Your offer is quite generous... but I must decline. I'm afraid Richard would be offended with my presence." She glares up at Richard, as she had noticed he was watching the conversation. She quickly turns and leaves without another word. Edmund frowns, wringing his hands together as he watches her go. He shuts the door with a sigh.

"Richard? I'm afraid I must ask you a favor. I'd like you to look past your grievances with Anna Strong." He says firmly. Richard swallows, seeing that Hewlett was being quite serious. He nods silently, letting out a small sigh.

"Fine. I'll bite my tongue..." He says with a sigh. Edmund smiles warmly.

"Good. That's all. Would you like to come with me to the church? I figure it would be boring here by yourself, and it would be boring for me to be doing paperwork by myself as well." He asks, seeming in a better mood now that he was certain things would run smoothly. Richard chuckles softly at the sudden turn around.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Any time with you is a good time." He winks playfully. Edmund grins at Richard as he walked down the stairs, joining him by the door.

"Alright, with luck it will be a calm day where we don't have to worry about any conflicts or rabble in the town." He says, crossing his fingers. Richard chuckles, immediately thinking of a quote to use.

"Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown." He says with a smile. Hewlett grins, nodding in agreement as he walked out of Whitehall with Richard.

"Indeed."

***

Hewlett was more relaxed in Richard's presence, which is why he was glad his partner was here to keep him company while he sorted through various correspondence and letters. Richard kept himself busy by reading his book of law. A student of the law was never truly finished studying after all. Either through practice, or reading. Hewlett sighs as he cuts through the red tape on military correspondence. 

"You know, sometimes I wonder if I'll be sending out more important information, instead of receiving information on battles from a week ago." He says, a touch of frustration in his tone. Richard's brow furrows with worry, surely the Major didn't want a fight.

"You don't wish to be sent into battle do you?" He asks curiously. Hewlett hums, not realizing what Richard said at first.

"Hm? Oh! No! No no no... Just... It would be nice to be able to put out as much information as I'm receiving..." He says vainly, frowning as he reads about what was happening in Philadelphia and New York. Richard sighs, shaking his head.

"I think it's more important that things aren't interesting. That means things are safe here. You're safe here." He says reassuringly, getting up and setting his hand on Edmund's shoulder. Hewlett was surprised at the different viewpoint, but appreciative. He chuckles softly, now finding his ignorance humorous.

"Ah... Well, I suppose that is better than having the threat of being shot in battle. I need to be safe with you." He winks at Richard playfully. "Still it would be nice to give some information out. Well... Aside from the information regarding your son..." He suddenly remembers, whispering. Richard sighs, rolling his eyes.

"That's... for another time." He says, a little stressed each time this particular topic was mentioned. The pair both looked up as the sound of horse hooves passed, seemingly heading down the hill toward the town, followed by an incoherent shout. They both exchanged a confused and worried glance, wondering what was going on. A British regalular suddenly burst through the church doors, looking quite frightened, and out of breath.

"Major! Captain Simcoe has returned!" He says, his brow raised with fear. Hewlett's heart dropped to his stomach. But then a tiny flame of rage began to grow. He started muttering angrily, grabbing his saber and putting it on his belt.

"You had to jinx it!" Edmund says in a moment of frustration to Richard. The Magistrate had to hold back a laugh, this was not the time to laugh. He kept quiet, following Major Hewlett out of the Church, a few regulars by their side as guards. Richard could tell Edmund was seething with anger. He definitely didn't want to be the one on the other end of his rage. He hardly ever got cross, much less annoyed. 

Edmund's ears were burning with heat, striding down the hill with singleminded determination. To get Simcoe out of his town. He could see the now green-clad monster as he rounded a corner on the dirt road, standing in front of his beloved Anna. How dare he!

"You!" Hewlett shouted, immediately getting Simcoe's attention. He locked eyes with the red-haired man before him, staring into the blue abyss's of his pupils. The pale faced man turned to face him as he got nearer, only making Hewlett's blood boil hotter. However, he had to save face in front of the town, calming his anger to speak more softly. "How dare you show your face in this place again?" He asks, his jaw clenched as he spoke; hand on his saber. Richard stood beside the Major, letting him do all the talking as he stayed silent. Simcoe blinked, hardly an inkling of any emotion on his expression, as per usual. Typical, Hewlett thought.

"Please, Major, there's no need for apology. It's good to see you." He says softly, almost letting a smile slip to his expression. Hewlett felt his rage start to bubble again.

"An apology?" He questions, trying not to shout at the madman before him. The way he saw it, Simcoe was an untamed beast, running rampant. One only fit for being slain. Simcoe seemed perfectly relaxed, Anna standing behind him.

"Yes, I've already chosen to forgive past transgressions, and begin anew." He says softly, his hand moving by his side as he responded. Hewlett scoffs, now getting a better look at Simcoe's uniform, and the rather ridiculous hat he wore. But it suited him better than the red. Hewlett no longer saw Simcoe fit to wear the red color of the British army.

"This is not a military uniform." He spat, gesturing to Simcoe's clothing with a hint of disgust. Simcoe didn't let this falter him though.

"Not a regular's uniform no." He turns to Anna now, making Anna seem a little uncomfortable, Hewlett noticed. "It's fallen to me to take command of His Majesty's Irregulars. The Queen's Rangers..." He was thoughtful for a second, turning back to Hewlett, facing him boldly. "I think I finally understand the burden of a full command." He says, soft spoken as usual as he approached Hewlett. Edmund's grip tightened on his saber. He didn't want to admit that this man made him uneasy. He had to save face.

"Killing men in cold blood is hardly a leadership quality." He says coldly, facing his fear as he looked up at the Captain, his jaw clenched. The two men shared a glance of understanding. They were still enemies, even though they were on the same side. Simcoe immediately grew tired of the stare down, turning away to face Anna again. Hewlett never took his eyes off him.

"In the meantime, while my men camp there, I require more domestic accommodations." He stalked toward Anna, making Hewlett's ears burn hot again. "Your tavern Mrs. Strong, should do nicely." He says in his usual lofty tone, staring down at Anna. The Major wanted to do something to pull Simcoe away from her, but held his ground. Anna didn't want to meet the Captain's gaze, looking over at Hewlett for a brief second.

"Of course, Captain. You're more than welcome to rest in my room..." Anna looked up at the Captain as she finished speaking. Anna was slightly disturbed at the slight look of surprise and realization on Simcoe's face; his lips parting as if to say something. Edmund winced, and Anna had the unfortunate timing to see the unpleasant expression on the Major's face. She quickly stepped away from Simcoe, heading toward Hewlett as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's perfect timing actually." She says softly, glad she wasn't seeing the creepy delighted expression the Captain now wore. "Major Hewlett had just this morning offered me lodging at Whitehall." She says, standing by the Major's side as she turned to face Simcoe again. "And I've accepted with gratitude." She continued. Simcoe's expression faltered, a million thoughts running through his head, none fit to say, not to a lady. Hewlett quickly found the words he needed to say, at least to appear normal. His mind was racing just the same as Simcoe's.

"It was the least that I could do." He says pointedly. Simcoe didn't skip a beat, turning to face Hewlett head on.

"I fear it may not be enough." He says, his voice louder now than it had been before, but not yelling. "My men have heard rumors of rebels raiding private homes all across Long Island. I worry that Whitehall may not be as safe as it once was." He threatens. This came off as more of a warning, but Simcoe knew exactly what he needed to do. Richard studied Simcoe's expression carefully, feeling uneasy with his particular wording. Hewlett brushed it off however, feeling more triumphant now that he would be the one looking over Anna.

"Thank you for your concern, but I can assure you, this town is quite safe," He says, looking around at the regulars surrounding him, as if to insinuate his point. "since dangerous elements were chased out of it last spring." He says sharply, glaring at the Captain. Simcoe stared back at him, unblinking, unfeeling. The Major tried not to let it get under his skin more than it already did. He looks to Anna, his voice taking on a much more sweet tone as he spoke to her. "Have my men collected you baggage yet as per your request?" He asks, a sweet smile lighting his previously stern expression. Anna stammered at first, her eyes flitting between the ground and Simcoe's intense gaze.

"I-I believe they were just about to." She says softly. Edmund still had a slight smile on his face as he raised his arm, inviting Anna to put her arm around his. Anna's eyes snapped to it, realizing what he was doing. Richard tried not to let any jealousy show as Anna accepted it. Edmund couldn't help but glance at the Captain with a somewhat triumphant nod, before turning away and walking down the dirt road, heading back toward the hill leading to the church. 

"Come." He says to his men, and they quickly fell in behind him. Simcoe watched them go with a sigh, catching Richard's gaze in a fleeting moment. The Magistrate quickly looked away, jogging for a moment to catch up with his lover. The Captain seemed to know something was up between the two, silently wondering how Richard felt, staying silent while he argued with the Major. Edmund sighs softly, relieved to be out of that uncomfortable situation.

***

The trio let out a sigh of relief as they made it back to Whitehall. Anna couldn't help but laugh.

"I am so glad you offered me quarters this morning... I don't know what I would've done otherwise." She admits, giving him an appreciative glance. Hewlett blushes lightly, smiling warmly.

"Well, you came over and I thought you might... Anyway... why don't you get some rest?" He suggests, a bit frazzled from the days events. Anna nods, giving him a smile as she headed to the stairs. 

“Er... Yes. That sounds like a good plan. Rest...” She glances at him one more time before heading up. Edmund sighs softly, looking relieved as Anna was out of earshot. He walks up to Richard, giving him a big hug. The Magistrate was surprised at first, but was happy to have his lovers arms around him after the long and tiring day. He gently patted Hewlett on the back, rubbing circles into him soothingly.

“You’re not going to get an ulcer are you?” He asks with a grin. Hewlett laughs softly, shaking his head as he pressed his face into his partners shoulder.

“Mm-Mm...” He sets his hands on Richard’s shoulders, looking up at him lovingly. “Kiss me.” He says softly. Richard chuckles. 

“Oh, is that all you want?” He grins, teasing him only this once before leaning in and kissing him tenderly. Hewlett’s shoulders decompressed, all the tension released from him as he melted into it.

“Mmm...~” He sighs softly, popping up on his toes eagerly as he parted his lips. All Edmund wanted was his lover to sweep him off his feet tonight. Richard followed his lead, delicately exploring his lovers mouth with his tongue. It was like a dance, slow and passionate. Slowly it grew faster, more ravenous. Hewlett let out a soft whimper as Richard’s tongue caressed his. The warmth growing in Edmund’s groin was getting more and more tempting. He needed Richard to help satisfy the need rising in the pit of his stomach.

A gasp made Richard pull away from Edmund. At first the Major didn’t know what was going on, trying to lean back into the kiss. But when Richard pulled further back, he finally opened his eyes to see what was the matter. He let out a gasp himself as he noticed Anna on the stairs. The worst part was that he knew she had seen, and there was no way of saying ‘it’s not what it looks like’.

“Anna... I beg of you, do not speak of this to anyone.” He pleaded, letting go Richard nervously. He was crumbling now, unsure that he would come out of this situation without consequence. Anna’s brow furrowed with concern, and she quickly came down the stairs, taking his hands and holding them.

“Major...” She called to him, but the poor man didn’t hear her. “Edmund.” She tried again. This time Hewlett looked up at her, tears in his eyes from fear. “I’m not going to report you, Major...” She says softly. Hewlett sniffles, a sob escaping him as he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

“Why not? Why wouldn’t you..?” He asks, taking his hands away from Anna to wipe away his tears. Anna sighs, thinking for a moment.

“Because you deserve to be happy, like anyone else.” She says softly, smiling. Edmund couldn’t help but laugh, still relieved. 

“You are not disturbed? Your gasp was... alarming.” He says softly, unsure what to say, still fidgeting nervously. Anna shakes her head, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear again. 

“No. I was simply shocked. You have to admit it would unexpected to see two men showing their love for one another so passionately...” A light blush came to her cheeks, and she chuckles. “And... I cannot admit without a blush that it was beautiful, what I saw between you two.” She let an embarrassed smile show, one light with good humor. Edmund and Richard were blushing brighter now, unsure what to say. Anna walked back towards the steps.

“You two enjoy your night. I won’t tell anyone if you make love in the next room. I don’t mind the noise.” She winks playfully. Edmund blushes brighter as he watches Anna go back up the stairs, followed by the quiet sound of a door shutting. Edmund looked to Richard in disbelief, chuckling softly.

“I can’t believe that just happened...” He giggles softly. Richard laughs softly as well, nodding.

“Yes that was... unexpected. But, at least now, we don’t have to worry about anything. Now, where were we?" He asks with a small grin, letting a playful glint show in his eyes. Hewlett's cheeks flushed, and he smirks. 

"I believe we were in the middle of a kiss.~" He purrs softly, grinning back at his lover. Richard let out a low chuckle, raising his hand to caress Edmund's cheek. The Major melted into his touch, pressing against his hand. His gaze darkened with lust as he looked into's his lovers cerulean eyes.

"So we were..." He says softly, holding his partners hand to his cheek, feeling the warmth of it. A devious idea came to Richard's mind, and he let a husky laugh pass his lips.

"Stay here, I'm going to grab the oil from upstairs." He purrs softly, winking at Edmund as he stepped away and headed up the stairs. Hewlett was confused for a split second, before he realized what Richard was insinuating. They were going to make love on the couch. His own mind began to churn with ideas. What if he were to present to him, laying stark naked before his lover. Like a present, he thought with a smile. He eagerly started to undress, unbuttoning his clothes as fast as he could. He needed to be nude and in position by the time Richard came back down. He tossed his uniform aside, but then thought twice and kicked it under the couch, smirking as he grabbed a blanket and swaddled himself in it. Perhaps a surprise would be better. Richard would unwrap the blanket and see him in his birthday suit. 

What a sight that would be to behold. He could already imagine Richard fawning over his body, praising him like a work of art. His hands slowly caressing his sides, trailing down his hips and teasing his inner thighs. He shuddered with anticipation as he laid down on the couch, his cheeks and ears flush with heat. He couldn't escape the fantasies in his mind, sensual and slow as Richard kissed him. He snaps back to reality as he heard Richard walk down the stairs, bottle of oil in hand, and a cheerful grin on his face.

"Are you cold darling? I think I can warm you up with a little massage." He purrs huskily, kneeling by the couch as he set the bottle down. He gently unwrapped the blanket from his lover, his lips parting with surprise as he saw Hewlett's bare skin. His eyes hungrily roamed his lovers body. "I couldn't define your beauty in words if I tried." He swoons, letting his hands caress Edmund's chest, thumbs brushing over his nips. Hewlett whines softly, his eyes screwing shut as his legs spread wantonly. 

"Brevity is the soul of wit, darling..." He whimpers as Richard started to pinch his nips, rolling them between his fingers, and grazing his nails over them. A sharp whimper passed his lips as Richard's other hand drifted down to his groin, gently caressing his stiffening length. pleasure shot to his groin in quick jolts, making him shudder as his thighs tensed. Richard chuckles deeply, smirking.

"Hush, let me pleasure you.~" He purrs softly, grabbing the bottle of oil and uncorking it. Edmund's eyes were half lidded with lust, and he eagerly bucked his hips, his cock resting against his belly. Richard chuckles softly, slathering his fingers with oil generously. "Relax, you can't be too uptight for this..." He says softly, gently caressing his lovers thighs with his clean hand. Edmund whimpers softly, letting his legs spread wider from Richard's touch.

"P-Please..." Edmund pleads, his voice catching in his throat as Richard's oil-slicked fingers brushed over his entrance. He was a whimpering mess as his lover rubbed his fingertips into his entrance. Richard climbs onto the couch, getting between Hewlett's legs.

"Are you ready?" Richard asks softly, looking up at his partner with a gentle caress of his thigh. Edmund pulled his thoughts back to the present, looking down at the situation he had found himself in. It suddenly dawned on him the importance of this moment. They were prepping to make love for the first time. Well- At least in this way. But Edmund had wanted this for a long time; he was certain he was ready. He wanted all of it.

"I'm ready." He confirms, biting his lip as he anticipated a slight sting from Richard's fingers. He knew this first time wouldn't be as pleasant, as they had never done anything like this before. But that was alright. The next time would be better, and so would the time after that. Richard nods, carefully sliding a finger in. Edmund gasps at the alien feeling, oddly delighted as he felt a strange full sensation. It was tantalizing, making a strange heat rise in his groin. Richard smiles, gently pushing his finger in and out, curling it on occasion.

Edmund was at a loss for words, his eyes squeezed shut as his mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Heat was building in his groin already, Richard's finger caressing his sweet spot gently. But the fire that was growing from his gentle caresses, was nothing less than a roaring blaze. Sparks of excitement flew to his belly, making his hips buck and groans of pleasure escape him. Richard smirks at his lovers reaction, eager to drive more cries of ecstasy from him. He carefully slipped another finger in, earning a gasp from Hewlett. But as the second finger finger joined the first; rubbing circles into his prostate, Edmund let out a shout of pleasure.

"Ahhh!!" He whines sharply, his cock twitching with want. Richard groans softly, his partner's pleasure making his stomach tighten with excitement. His own arousal was throbbing in his breeches. Richard bit his lip, wondering if he should dare to add a third finger. Richard hums, smirking as he teased a third finger against his lovers entrance.

"You need more baby boy?" He asks, a husky tone in his voice. Edmund could barely find his voice to respond, much less the words.

"Y-Yes! Please!" He begs, quivering with need as he spread his legs as wide as he could. He was shaking with excitement, looking up at Richard with lust darkened eyes. He needed Richard more than anything. He wanted to be taken by him, only him. Richard smiles, carefully adding a third finger to the mix. He was gentle, thrusting and rubbing his fingers into that special spot. Hewlett tensed, crying out in pleasure again as a bolt of pleasure shot to his core. Edmund shivers, seeing stars as Richard pumped his fingers in and out a bit faster, eager to please. Finally Edmund couldn't take it anymore. He needed Richard inside him, to fill him to the brim. Edmund looked up at Richard pleadingly, his pupils blown, and his lips parted as if in prayer. Richard got the picture, gently pulling his fingers out and wiping off his hand with a handkerchief; so he could undress.

Edmund's eyes roamed Richard's body, focusing on his length as his breeches were swiftly removed, and tossed aside. Hewlett was starved for it, for lack of a better term. He need Richard as soon as possible. Richard took the bottle of oil, pouring a generous amount on his aching member. He was mildly amused with his lovers expression, getting between his legs, his throbbing cock pressed against his entrance. Edmund whimpers softly, wanting to beg for him: and he did.

"I need you inside me... Please..." He pleads, biting his lip harshly. Richard groans softly, slowly starting to press in. His tip abruptly slid in, making Edmund gasp, his thighs tensing and his voice catching in his throat as he moaned his lovers name. "Ah! R-Richard!~" He whines, clutching onto the couch as his lover sheathed himself inside. Hewlett was a moaning mess now, his voice high and sensual as Richard's cock filled him, stretched him. Richard huffs, steadily pulling out, and pushing back in.

"So tight..." He mutters softly, squirming with need as he rolls his hips into his lovers sweet spot. Edmund moans sharply, squirming as he bucks his hips. He needed more; more speed, more friction. Anything for more pleasure. Edmund tightened around his lovers cock, whimpering with need as he reached up; holding his lovers back. Richard huffs, moaning softly as he picked up his pace. Every thrust, there was another whimper from Hewlett. Edmund grasped desperately at his lovers back, his nails digging into his skin, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Richard huffs, eagerly pounding into his partner.

Edmund let out a sharp moan as Richard slammed into him, making the larger man realize he was likely getting close. Of course, the heat in his own groin was building fast. Almost electric, bolts of pleasure coursing through them with each and every thrust. Hewlett huffs, whimpering as he bucked his hips with Richard's increasing momentum. Both of them were hanging on, trying to last as long as they could, wondering if the other was ready to climax. Finally Edmund couldn't take it anymore, whimpering sharply.

"I-I need to come!" He whines loudly, his aching member throbbing as it dripped with precum. Richard huffs, groaning deeply as his hips stuttered. 

"Me too! T-Together!" He huffs, clinging to Hewlett tightly as he suddenly came hard inside. Hewlett gasps at the warm sensation, a sensual moan catching in his throat as he came in unison, the sensation bringing him over the edge. Both of them were tense from the pleasure of release. A few shaky breaths later, both of them were spent, and satisfied. Hewlett let Richard put some of his weight on him for a moment, basking in the afterglow. 

Edmund smiles, hugging Richard gently as he kissed him on the lips lovingly. Richard let the kiss linger for a long while, the tender moment unbroken by their lips. When Hewlett was connected to Richard like this, he felt completely safe. Nothing could come between them, or disturb them. Their kiss parted, and their eyes met with a warm smile. They chuckle, cuddling up with one another happily. 

"I love you Richard... I never wish to leave your side. As long as I live." He prays quietly, nestling into his lover. Richard smiles, sighing with content as he finally pulled out. Edmund let out a soft whine, feeling a bit empty. 

"I love you too Edmund. And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Richard promises with a grin, kissing Edmund on the forehead lovingly. Hewlett smiles, taking the blanket he had curled up in earlier and draping it over the both of them. Richard sighed in relief as warmth seeped into him. If this wasn't what life was all about, Richard didn't know what was.

Edmund felt the same way. Nothing could keep them apart at the moment. Even in rest, they were still together.

***

Hewlett awoke to the sound of birds outside, chirping loudly. The Major sighs softly, opening his eyes groggily. He smiles as he realizes Richard was still holding him close. Even when Richard was asleep, he seemed to need him close by. And that was alright with him. He sat up, reaching under the couch and grabbing his uniform. He had to unwrap Richard's arm from his torso to be able to get up and put on his garments. He sighs with relief at the warmth of his layers. As for Richard-

"I knocked, but you didn't answer. I grew concerned for your safety. Clearly I should have been concerned for a different reason." Hewlett's thoughts came to a screeching halt at the sound of the dreadfully familiar lofty voice. His blood ran cold with a touch of fear; heart pounding with panic. He turned to face Simcoe, who stood by the entrance of the living room. The Captain showed no sign of ill-will in those unfathomable eyes of his. No sign of any emotion for that matter. But perhaps that was a good thing at the moment. Or perhaps not. Hewlett's mouth went dry.

"Well, we were plenty safe here before you came back to Setauket. Why are you here Captain?" He asks, a bitter tone showing in his voice. Simcoe hums, stalking closer, hands by his sides.

"I was curious. I suspected Richard had something to hide. And it seems my notion was correct." He says softly. Hewlett swallowed nervously, wondering what Simcoe was going to do with the information he now held. "Still," Simcoe continued, walking around Hewlett toward the couch. The Major could feel his blood start to boil, hotter with every inch that Simcoe closed between him and his lover. "I can't say it's a bad thing with you and the Magistrate being together. To be certain it's sinful for two mollies to share intercourse." He reasons, setting his hand on the back of the couch. Hewlett scoffs.

"I am a man more sinned against than sinning, and one who loved not wisely, but too well... Your point, Captain?" He asks, his eyes cold, trying to make sense of Simcoe's unreadable expression. The pale faced man let a smile curl his lips.

"My point is that you're not in love with Anna Strong. Nor will you ever be romantically involved with her." He almost chuckled, seeming triumphant. Hewlett hums, shaking his head.

"No. You may be right about that. However, that does not mean Anna is yours for the taking. She does not love you." He says flatly. Hewlett could see this register in Simcoe's head. The sting of the thought showed ever so slightly on his face; a hint of a frown poking through his tough expression. Hewlett sighs. "I'm going to give you some advice Captain, and I'm going to be very frank with you. Despite my better judgement..." He says softly. Simcoe took his hand off the couch, keeping his hands at his sides again.

"What advice could you possibly give me?" He asks, skeptical that a man like Hewlett; a Molly, and whom he thought to be a coward; could possibly give him useful advice. Hewlett sighs, smiling as he thought of quote he could use.

"To thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man." He quotes, giving Simcoe a small grin. The Captain gave him a quizzical look, confused. Hewlett sighs, deciding to explain. "Well, there's multiple meanings, but the one that applies here is: one must be honest in his ways and relations, and always do the right thing... Doing the right thing, Captain, will give you more merit than anything of battlefield glory, or defeating rivals. Winning the hearts and minds of people, is more about being a good person." He says with heartfelt passion. Simcoe didn't show any emotion, not letting Hewlett see that he understood. Perhaps eliminating Hewlett would only worsen his problems. Many people would likely trace it back to him with the right information, and if Anna were to find out... 

"I think I understand... I bid you a good day." The steel faced Captain said his farewell, and went on his way, heading out through the front door. He had a lot to think about, and a lot of work to do in order to fix his relations in the town. Perhaps making amends would help win Anna's hand. 

Hewlett sighs with relief as he sat down on the couch, setting his hand on his lovers leg. He couldn't help but smile at Richard. The poor man must be exhausted from the night before. Anna came down the stairs, shocked at the interaction she'd overheard.

"I can't believe that just happened..." She mutters softly, catching Hewlett's attention. Edmund smiles at this, but dared not get up, staying by his partners side.

"Yes... It was rather unexpected. But nothing I can't handle. Sometimes... It's hard to say what will happen. We know what we are, but know not what we may be." He smirks, quoting Shakespeare yet again. Anna lets out an amused chuckle.

"I suppose you're right about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, feel free to leave a request or praise in the comments, it is greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
